Alucard's Bets
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard is disappointed in Seras, so he decides to teach her one of his lessons. Alucard bets Sir Integra and Pip to do naughty things to Seras. Will Seras like the lessons? Or will Alucard?
1. The Punishment

**Hello Humans,**

**I couldn't wait so I decided to write it today. I hope that you enjoy it, I just wanted to do something different, a cute little story. Please review, I want to know how you like it and what's on your mind about this story.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I materialized in my fledgling's room, but she was at target practice with that French mercenary she'd taken a liking to. I rolled my eyes at that, how pathetic it was of her to fall in love with a human. I looked down at her table to see the ice bucket still containing her blood pack. I gritted my teeth, my foolish Childe was so weak! All week long she has been a disappointment! She's been failing to kill all the ghouls, failing to drink her blood, and failing to be a true vampire. I tried teaching her about her third eye, her speed, strength, her blood lust, but she remains the same, still acting like a human.

**Police Girl.** I said in her head. I used my power to leave my body and appear in front of her without her realizing it. She jumped when I called her, her blue eyes wide, and she looked around frantically. The Frenchman looked over at her and quickly realized that I was most likely speaking to her telepathically.

"Yes, Master?" Seras said, lowering her Harkonnen cannon to her side.

**Why did you not drink your blood? I've told you never to waste blood.** I said with a growl stepping closer to her, and she shuffled her feet.

"I...I wasn't hungry, Sir." Seras said still wide eyed, looking down.

**No, I will not have a weak fledging. I want you to drink it now.**

"But Sir, I'm in the middle of training," Seras said flinging her arms out in frustration.

**You shouldn't have to train. If you had drunk your blood you would be strong. If you had listened to me, you would know how to use your vampiric powers by now, and kill prey instantly.**

I growled, my fangs elongating in anger, my eyes turning a dark crimson.

Seras clenched her hand around her cannon, her knuckles white.

"I _am_ strong, Master! I don't need to use my powers. I do just fine on the missions without them," Seras retored, gritting her teeth, her fang digging into her lower lip.

**Police Girl! You will listen to me! I am your Master!**

I ordered, looming over her, furious at her belligerence. I appeared before her so she could see me, and she jumped back and landed on her bum.

"Master?!" Seras said, shocked, looking up at me. I grasped her by her collar and wrenched her to feet, holding her mere inches from my face.

"You will not disappoint me again fledgling!" I said, and dropped her roughly to the ground once more. I vanished into shadow, leaving her alone with the confused and worried soldiers. I appeared in my Master's study, as she was about to call for me, and looked up at me, not at all surprised that I showed up early. I grinned down at her.

"Yes Master?" I leered, leaning my hip against the door jam.

"There have been some vampires in London frequenting..." Sir Integra closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "Strip clubs."

"The problem?" I teased. She slammed her hand down on her desk and glared up at me with fiery blue eyes, making me smile wider.

"You know the damn problem! Now go and take your half-starved servant with you before I put a bullet in your head!" Sir Integra screamed going back to her papers.

"Oh, temper." I mocked, and sunk down into the floor to my basement.

**Police girl.** I said, still somewhat angry with her.

"Yes, _Sir_?" She replied acerbically.

**We have a mission, meet me in my chambers.** I said, as I arrived in the dungeon where I slept.

"Yes Sir!" Seras said, excited for a mission.

Seras arrived two minutes later, smiling, Harkonnen in hand. She ran right up to me, gazing up at me on my throne. I snatched her cannon from her grasp and threw it to the floor behind me. She looked at it in horror, then turned her outraged crimson eyes on me.

"_Master!_ I _need_ that!"

"No, you do not. This mission you are going to fight like a _real_ vampire," I growled.

"But _you_ get to use _your_ weapons!" Seras said petulantly, not looking at me.

"Yes, but I know how to use my powers, and you have much yet to learn."

I grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her close to my side, and transported us to the filthy streets of London. When we arrived, I dropped her arm and started walking, not waiting for her to catch her bearings. In front of us was a strip club, with red neon lettering, framed by cat ears, eyes peering over it and a fluffy tail poking out behind it, reading 'Innocent Pussies'. I rolled my eyes at the name, and Seras glanced up at the glaring light.

"Uhh...Sir? Where are we?" Seras wondered worriedly, looking up at me with concern in her eyes.

"A strip club, Seras. Vampires have been attacking customers here," I explained. "Come."

I strode in and saw dead bodies lying bloodless on the glitter-coated floor, a small group of vampires still feeding on the carcasses, and two vampires up on the platform feeding from the remaining strippers. Their fangs were entrenched in shredded necks and breasts.

"Go, Seras."

"Sir, aren't you going to help me? There're..." Seras said, and started counting the vampires. "Eight...nine...ten vampires here!"

"So?" I replied nonchalantly.

"That's way too many!" Seras whined, gesturing wildly in frustration.

"These vampires are scum, it should be very easy for a fledgling to take care of them." I said walking over to the wall and leaning against waiting for her to attack. She look at me, showing that she couldn't believe that I left her alone to deal with these freaks, and then turned towards the vampires. Seras walk in more so she was noticeable. Two vampires that were on the floor look up at her and hiss, she glared at them her eyes turning a crimson, she was in front of the one girl vampire in a second and slash her throat with her nails. The freak fell to the floor grabbing her throat as blood shot out, like some kind of sprinkler, it sprayed Seras. Seras grinned and put her hand through the freak's chest, the other vampires looked at her in horror.

"What the hell?! Who are you?" One ask that was on the stage dropping the naked dead girl.

"Your death!" Seras screamed grabbing him by the face and crushing his skull in one swift move, he gurgled and fell to the floor dead.

"Get the bitch!" Cried the tall man onstage, and the all rushed her. I grinned. How entertaining! Though they blocked my view of her, I saw a disembodied head fly up into the air and land with a loud bump on a table and bounce across the floor. Blood sprayed in a wide arc, but then I heard a blood-curdling scream that couldn't have come from any of the freaks. I shook my head in exasperation and stalked over to see what trouble she had gotten herself into now.

One of the freaks had bitten her in the arm and refused to let go, shaking her like a pit bull, while the others were pulling at her arms and legs as if to draw and quarter her by hand. Another tore open her shirt and sunk his fangs into her left breast, causing her let out another piercing, hysterical scream.

"Master! Help me! Please!" Seras screamed, blood tears running down her face as she looked up at me with pleading blue eyes. I bared my teeth at my weak, pathetic fledgling.

**Fight! Do it now, or you will be punished!** I roared in her mind. She screamed even more when the one biting her bit down harder, shredding her tender flesh. Crimson blood ran down her waist and arm and pooled on the floor.

"Please...Master!" She panted, and I knew she was spent. I growled again and ripped two of the vampires off of her and whipped them into the wall. They did not get up.

Seras fell to the floor, gasping, and soon sat up. "Thanks..." But before she could say anymore, I snatched her up by the collar and shook her violently.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Police Girl. You'll be wishing I had left you to their mercy once I'm through with you!" I bellowed, yanking her close to me. I dropped her without warning and watched dispassionately and she collapsed on the floor. I turned away and faced the scum vampires.

All Seras could see was a black flame going around the room as I devoured them all. I stood in front of her with not a single drop of blood on me, and she curled in on herself, covering her breasts with her arms, staring off into the middle distance. I seized her around the back of her neck, like a puppy, and lifted. She huffed in pain, and stood up, but she had to bend over because I had a tight grip on her and was forcing her head down.

"Auugh! Master! What are you doing? Let go!" Seras said, closing her eyes from the pain.

"When I say come you come, when I say sit you sit, and when I say you kill you kill! Without any interruptions or disappointments! This will the last time you disappoint me, as I'm about to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" I thundered, glaring down with disgust at my miserable excuse for a servant.

"I'm sorry, Master, I..." Seras started, but I interrupted her.

"Come!" I growled, materializing us into my chambers. I tossed her submissive body to the ground in front of me, and she stumbled trying to keep her balance and fell across my sleek coffin. She turned around and looked at me with mounting terror in her eyes.

"Stay."

I appeared in Sir Integra's study. She was smoking a cigar and scribbling on some official-looking papers. My Master barely glanced at me before blowing blue smoke out of her mouth and returning to her work.

"Mission complete, all freaks exterminated." I was about to sink into the floor, but she spoke.

"Servant, where is Seras? Did she not accompany you?" Sir Integra questioned, looking around the office for Seras.

"She did, but the Police Girl was an atrocious disappointment," I admitted, gritting my teeth.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Sir Integra asked, realizing that I was anxious to leave and something was very wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Just teaching a lesson to my dear fledgling," I grinned evilly, sinking to the basement through the lush carpet.

"Alucard? Stop! Don't..." Sir Integra started, but I did not hear the rest of her sentence as I was already into the ground floor level.

When I arrived in my chambers, Seras was crouched behind my coffin. Waiting for me. Mentally trying to prepare herself for the worst.

I scowled at her. I strode over to her and with every step I took she sunk closer to the floor, and winced. I grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head back. She whimpered and opened her eyes enough to gaze into mine. I grinned wickedly, grabbed her arm and crushed it in my grip and then threw her across the room.

Seras screamed in pain as her shattered arm slammed into the concrete wall. I took only delight in the sound, but did I detect a bit of...sadness?...disbelief? Disbelief in what? That I would do this to her? Why should I care? She's only getting what comes to all disobedient and disrespectful fledglings.

"Ma...Master, p-please...stop." Seras cried plaintively, trying to sit up a bit as her bones began to painfully rearrange themselves and knit together.

"We're just getting started Police Girl. I'm going to show you how a real vampire fights," I grinned, looking forward to this exercising of my true power. My eyes turning a swirling dark crimson, I approached the cowering girl, and my shadows swelled around me and wrapped around her small, curved body.

I grinned wider as the dark tendrils squeezed her like a vise, and I could hear the musical cracking of her ribs being crushed. Blood drizzled out of her mouth and dripped onto the top of her chest. Her torso wasn't quite so bare as before as she still wore her bra, but somehow, it seemed to be a size or two too small.

My shadows drug her closer to me, and her somehow unfathomable eyes bored into mine.

I plunged my fangs into her neck, her sweet blood flowing into my mouth. Seras screamed in pain and surprise, and tried to pull away, but I just pulled her into the confines of my arms, my hands grasping her arm and waist in a bruising grip.

Seras then slowly closed her eyes, her breathing becoming shallow. I gazed down at her in surprise, did she just pass out? How dare she while I'm fighting her! She's not even fighting back! Damn my embarrassment of a Childe!

I tossed her aside, her body crumpled on the floor. She rolled to her side so her back was facing me and curled into a fetal position. I stared down at her broken body.

I'll end it there for tonight, but if should she ever disappoint or disobey me again, I'll make _certain_ that she understands. I looked over at her once more and grinned.

No, this is not the end of her lesson. I'll teach her not to be weak anymore, and it will be fun.

I moved quietly over to her broken body and gently covered her with my red jacket. I picked her up in my arms and phased through the walls to her room.

I laid her on her coffin bed, and when she didn't even twitch, I brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and wiped the small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

I brought my gloved finger to my lips, and my tongue snaked out to taste the trembling droplet of her sweet blood.

* * *

**Beta Note:**

Whoa. Intense. Wonder where this is headed. Wonder how it's gonna all pan out.

Alucard... You sneaky bastard. =)

I'll admit it, I ..._altered_ some adjectives...here and there.

They just seem to fit better, and adds more variety.

Oh, and that last sentence there. That's completely mine. I couldn't resist! =D

Please don't kill me! *cowers*

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading, please review I would like to know what you think about it. I would like to thank my (new) beta, Imogene19, love you girl! = D**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Sir Integra

**Hello Humans,**

**I thank Imogene19 for editing my story (well chapter). = D I appreciate it. I hope that you like the first chapter in this chapter it will pick up, I apologize if this chapter is short, I'll try my best to make it a long chapter. Please review! **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sir Integra**

I sat at my desk, shock, I couldn't believe the screams coming from the girl, from Seras. What was Alucard doing to her? Why was he doing it? Do I really need a reason why he's torturing her? He's Alucard! I know that I shouldn't come between a Master and his Fledging, that was one of the things my father taught me, it was dangerous to come between the two. Plus, she's his to deal with, in his eyes there's a reason to punish her, even if she is the sweetest most innocent girl I've ever met there's a reason why she's being punished and I most leave it alone. I went back to my papers and puffed on my cigar, the screams died down after a few seconds, that was a short punishment. I'm glad that I don't have to here that infernal screaming anymore and that the girl is okay, or at least I hope she is, Seras is one of my best slayers, I need her. A few minutes later Alucard appeared in my study but he wasn't wearing his red jacket.

"Where's your jacket?" I blurted out afterwards not even caring and went back to my papers.

"Never mind that." Alucard grinned taking a few steps towards me.

"How is she?...the girl?" I said putting my paper down and looking up at him with angry blue eyes.

"The Police Girl is fine, weak, but fine." Alucard said rolling eyes. Walter came in with my cup of tea, he put it down in front of me and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Walter." I said and sip on my tea.

"You're quite welcome Sir Integra." Walter said again while bowing once more.

"Before you go Alucard, there is something I want to talk to you about." I said taking one more sip of my tea, putting it down on my desk, and giving my servant a death glare.

"And what would that be Master?" Alucard ask replying to my glare by giving me one of his crazy grins.

"The Blood Packs. Every day you are given two blood packs while Seras is given one, that she doesn't even drink. Every month we waste ninety-eight to one hundred twenty blood packs. I was also informed that you have been taking an extra blood pack or two." I said giving him another glare, his expression didn't change, he remained grinning, Walter stared at him with disgust.

"Your point?" Alucard said, it made me angry but I didn't yell, I closed my eyes and put my fingers up to my nose pinching it slightly.

"I want you to cut back, one pack day for the both of you. We need to save money and blood packs or the Twelve will murder me for this." I said just giving a reason to prove my point, I could careless if the Twelve was angry with me.

"Well Master, I get really thirsty and if you don't want me to go on a blood rage I think that you should let me have as much blood as I want." Alucard said smirking.

"Alucard!" I said. "You will listen to me!"

"I will if you do something for me." Alucard said grinning wickedly, I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to kiss Seras." Alucard said, I look at him, my mouth open, I then pick up my cup of tea and threw it at him, I stood up and slammed my hands down on my desk.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, the cup hit him and the tea spilled over the front of his pants and the floor, he laugh at me.

"Well if you're not up to it fine. I'm quite thirsty, if there is nothing else you need of me Master, I think that I'll get my blood for the night." Alucard grinned some more and started demateralizing.

"Alucard! Don't you dare touch that blood!" I screamed but he was already gone, as soon as he left Walter walk over and started cleaning up the broken cup, I fell backwards into my chair irritated, I rubbed my forehead. "Dam vampire! Kiss Seras! What the bloody hell!"

"If that is all for the night Sir Integra I think that I'll be going to bed." Walter said after cleaning up the mess.

"That's all Walter, thank you." I said putting my head in my hand, my elbow resting on the arm rest of my chair.

"Good night." Walter said and walk out. I stayed in my study for a few minutes and then got up, I left the study finishing my cigar on the way to my room, I walk into my room and got changed into my night gown. I put my cigar out and crawled in my my queen size bed, laying my glasses on the ngiht stand, I turned over and fell asleep. Somebody grabbed my hair and pulled it lightly, I was too tired for this, I grunted annoyed, I felt my bed move around, I grunted again getting ready to pull out my gun. Then someone pulled my pillow out from under me, my head hit my gun, I sat straight up grabbing me gun and rubbing my head where I hit it. I aimed my gun at nothing, the room was empty, I got up and search around my room, I notice a dark shadow in the corner of my room but pretended I didn't notice. I look under the bed and in my bathroom and when I was 'satisfied' I crawled back into bed with a young, but then I faced the shadow and shot twice.

"Come out now!" I yelled getting back up and walking over to the figure that was lying there, the figure started laughing, I rolled my eyes and put the gun down. "Damnit Alucard!"

"Nice shot Master." Alucard said standing up, there were two holes in his chest, one in the middle of his chest where his heart is, the other up higher near his throat.

"Why the hell are you bothering me at this time of night?!" I ask going back to bed and crawling back into it.

"No reason, I just pass by." Alucard said, he examined his wounds. "Looks like I lost alot of blood, I need some blood to help me heal faster."

"Alucard no! No more blood packs! This with be fifth!" I yelled glaring at him.

"Actually my sixth." Alucard corrected.

"I don't care! Just no more!" I said.

"Where are you planning to do it?" Alucard ask, I look at him confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Kiss my fledging." Alucard said with an evil grin, I glared at him.

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"Oh, well I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Alucard said and vanish.

"God dam...rrrr...I...Damnit!" I muttered under my breath, I got back under the covers. How long will he keep this up? Until I amuse him? Until he's tired of the same game? Will he get tired of the same game? Or just get more amused each day? Dam vampire. I fell asleep.

...

"Alucard!" I yelled standing over seven empty blood packs lying near the fridge on the floor, Alucard appeared by my side.

"You called Master?" Alucard said with a grin.

"What is this?!" I ask.

"Well to me it looks like a bunch of empty blood packs. What do you see?" Alucard teased.

"Why?!" I ask trying not to lose my temper.

"I was thirsty Master." Alucard said.

"I don't care if you were dying! I told you not to go near this blood!" I yelled.

"When does he ever listen to you Sir?" Walter said going by us, Alucard laugh, I just glared more.

"I don't find this funny servant! I want this to stop now!" I said and then turned around heading back to my study.

**If you want to end it then end it. You're the one that keeps playing the game, not I. **Alucard said in my head.

"You're the one playing with me." I said. "You started this 'game'."

**I started it and you want to end it, so end it. **Alucard said.

"I'm not doing it, you'll end this foolishness now." I said walking into my study, when I did I saw that my books from the book case were all over the floor, my papers crumbled on my desk or floor. Stuffing from my chair everywhere, lights broken from the chandlier that was hanging above the middle of the room. Parts of my window crack. At first I was shock but then I realized who did it and became furious. "ALUCARD!"

**A blood rage is something like this, but much more dead bodies around the room and blood splattered around on the walls and ceiling. **Alucard said in my head, I could tell that he was grinning.

"You destroyed my study! This was not a blood rage but a destroying of propery on purpose!" I yelled. Alucard's response was his wicked laugh and that was it, I look around angry. "Walter!" It took Walter a few minutes to come up.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Walter ask.

"Please have my study repaired I have...business to attend to." I said looking at the floor, this was sure to put a dent in my families name and into my pride. I walk away, right now Seras would be at target practice. I'll just give her a quick kiss and leave.

**Uh ah Master. The kiss has to last no more then a minute. **Alucard said in my head, I stop in my tracks.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said. "There's no way..."

**I think that I'm going to visit you're meeting room. **Alucard teased, I remembered my study.

"Wait, fine." I said walking towards the training room.

**Tongue also. **Alucard said, I huff really irritated.

"I thought that you were punishing your fledging? Why am I being punish?" I was thinking to myself but blurted it out. "I don't like the way you treat her."

**Really? Because in her eyes I'm the greatest Master. She's always beaming at me and screaming my name. **Alucard said irritated.

"You both irritate, you're perfect for each other." I said and stop when I was in the door way of the training room. Seras was in the back of the room smiling and talking to Pip who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, bloody idiot. I walk in and over to Seras, she look at me with a smile, I didn't say anything, I gulp then look at Pip. "May I talk to Miss. Victoria?" I ask. "In fact can you all leave the room, I would like a word with Seras." Everybody muttered stuff and started to walk towards the door, I turned back to Seras.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Seras ask scared that she was in trouble. I took a big breath in and let it out slowly, I bent down a little a kiss her on the lips, I closed my eyes disgusted with myself, Seras was wide eyed, she didn't know what to do, she stared at me. She didn't know if she should push me off or not, she was glued to her spot on the floor. I then slid my tongue into my mouth, my spine tingled and I shivered, Seras' tongue kept going as far back as it could but I slid mine over hers and touch it lightly not really wanting to do this. Bloody hell! It has been a few seconds more then a minute and I quickly pulled back, I wipe my mouth off and look at her, she was still wide eyed and wasn't moving. I turned around and saw my whole army staring at us, they had the same expression as Seras, I saw Alucard behind them grinning, now I know why they didn't leave, he made them stay, bloody vampire!

"Even my Master can get some." Alucard teased Pip, I glared at him.

"None of you will mention this to anybody or I'll have him deal with you." I said pointing to my good for nothing servant.

"Yes...Sir Integra." They said still shock.

"I'm...sorry...Seras." I said and walk out of the room.

* * *

Seras stood there still, she didn't look at Integra when she left she didn't move or shiver or anything. She was like a statue or a dead person. I grinned at her, Seras opened her mouth a little and let out a mixture of a grunt and moan from disgust. She brought her hand up and wipe her mouth while closing her hands and then she covered her mouth.

"Oh, god. I think that I'm going to be sick." Seras said clenching her stomach and wobbling on her feet. Seras look up at us, there were blood tears in her eyes, she couldn't get out and we all stared at her, I could feel how uncomfortable she was. "Stop staring you bloody bastards!" Seras shouted but none of us listened. She became so angry that her eyes flash a dark crimson and her fangs grew longer, she walk over to us with her fist clench. "Move!" The soldiers were to scared to move, she didn't know what to do but she couldn't handle this any longer so she ran through us using her vampiric speed. My fledging's learning.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Captain Bernadotte

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back with chapter 3, big thanks to Imogene19 for being my Beta you're awesome girl, luvs you! So I hope you enjoy chapter 3 please review. **

**F.Y.I.- This is not a PipxSeras. Even though how much I love Pip, I would never do a pairing of those two.**

**Vampire from Hell!- Orders you to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Pip Bernadotte**

Seras had blood tears running down her pale cheeks, her teeth gritted as she tole us to move, but none of moved. Then she flew past us almost knocking down the soldiers and her Master, who was smiling away, I gritted my teeth, that bastard! I want to punch him in the face, give him a good one, right between the eyes! Alucard chuckled and look down at me with crimson eyes, giving me look, daring me to punch him, I bit down on my cigarette and grunted, holding myself back. I look at the hall where Seras ran down, why did Sir Integra kiss her, and the Alucard chuckled more, I look at him fury in my eyes.

"Stop the laughing you crazy bastard!" I shouted and quickly realized who I was talking to, my eyes went wide, and I quickly put my hands over my mouth. Alucard growled, his eyes turning a dark crimson, he grabbed my red scarf and pick me up a foot off the ground bringing me closer to him.

"What was that dog?!" Alucard ask, no not ask, growled!

"Uh...ummmmm." I said but didn't know what to say, I was too scared, also so close on pissing myself, my soldiers stared at the two of us shock. They were too scared also to tell Alucard to put me down or stop him.

"That's what I thought. Retreating with your tail between your legs." Alucard said smirking and putting me down back on my own two feet. "Go back to your training humans." Alucard waved his hand walking out of the room. I turned back to my soldiers after a few minutes, they were staring after Alucard.

"Alright, I think that was enough for today. Everybody is dismissed." I said, they look at me and they all started leaving the room talking to one another about the stuff that happened over the last ten minutes. "What the hell? Is everybody freaks in this house?" I ask myself rubbing the back of my neck and leaving the room. I walk down stairs to the basement I never had the guts to go down to, I went to the first door on my left, I took a deep breath in and then let it out, I knock on Seras' door.

"Y...yes?" Seras whispered.

"Mignonette? Are you alright?" I ask, I heard footsteps and then the door opened, a foot or two below me stood the tiny blonde vampire, she look like she has been crying.

"I'm fine." She lied. "I was just getting ready for bed." She walk inside her room I followed her closing the door behind me.

"Would you like to talk to me about it?" I ask. Seras look at her bed and then shook her head closing her eyes, she wince remembering it. After a few moments in silence it was broken.

"It...it was weird. I don't know what to do? How can I look at her the same? Why did she do that? Does she like me? Integra doesn't seem like..." Seras trailed off, she turned around and look up at me, more blood tears running down her face. Seras walk over to me and put her arms around my waist burying her face into my chest, I put my arms up not sure what to do. Do I hug her? Rub her back? Say something? Or should I wait for her to keep talking? What should I do? I put one arm around her back and then other rubbed her back, I laid my chin on the top of her head.

"There there Mignonette." I whispered still not sure what to do.

"I just don't know what to do? How I should feel? I'm just so confused!" Seras cried. "I've always liked Sir Integra but never like that! Why did she do that? Will she keep it up? Or was she just experimenting?"

"I do remember her saying she was sorry after...er...kis...uh." I said.

"Yeah but...I don't know. I just want to know what I should do. First Master and now this." Seras said calming down a bit, she laid her head on my chest once she was done crying, I rubbed her back more, at least I got to hug her. Maybe soon we can move on to kissing. Not a good time to think about this Pip! I huffed she was cold but still her hug was soft, I could tell that she was trying not to break me but still it was nice, I could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Master? You mean Alucard? What did he do?" I ask looking down at her. Seras eyes went wide, she realized she made a mistake telling me.

"Nothing!" She said.

"What did the bastard do to you now!" I ask gritting my teeth, the bastard! How could he do such things to this innocent girl, this sweet girl! Only a monster would torture her! But still how?!

"I..I...it was nothing." Seras said looking at me with pleading eyes, then she huffed giving up knowing that I was going to get it out of her no matter what. "I was a fool and mess up. I was weak!" Seras said looking at the floor, I hugged her tighter, bringing her closer to me, her eyes went wide, she started to blush.

"You are not weak! You are a very strong, beautiful girl. And whatever happened was not your fault I bet. He should not treat you this way! That bastard!" I spat out, Seras smiled at me.

"Makes me sick, a human...and a vampire." A voice said, Seras jump out of my arms and went back a few feet.

"Master!" Seras said looking at the table, I turned around and saw Alucard glaring at the both of us, his feet up on the table, he leaned back in the chair, his fangs showing, it sent shivers down my spine just seeing him. Alucard stared at me for a few seconds then look at Seras, his eyes still evil and dark he did an evil grin, he motion his fingure telling her to come over to him.

"Police Girl." He said, Seras eyes went wide, her skin going very pale, you could tell that she was very scared, she shivered.

"Yes Master?" She said not moving from her spot.

"Come here." He said still motioning his finger. Seras slowly walk over to him when she was a few feet away from him he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her knees. She grunted and went to her knees. "Stay." He said and petted her hair a bit roughly, Seras stared at the floor as he petted her, he look back up at me and was no longer grinning but scowling at me. "You can leave me with my fledging."

"Seras...are you going to be okay?" I ask looking at him and then down at her, she look at me, Alucard's hand moved from the top of her head to the back of her neck, he grabbed it, she grunted again.

"Y-yes." Seras whispered up at her Master and then quickly back down at the floor as soon as he look down at her. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to punish her again? Why? What did she do? Is it because she was hugging me? Crying? Told me that he punished her? All three? Why? I look at them for a few more seconds as he sat there petting her again and I left closing the door behind me. I stayed at her door but there was no noise or anything, what were they doing? Did he leave? Is she okay? I walk up the stairs, maybe if I informed Sir Integra, she can stop this. I walk up the stairs to her study, I knock on her door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I walk in closing the door behind me, she was at her desk, a cigar in one hand, a cup of tea in the other, and Walter at her side, the room was kind of dark but that was normal. "What do you need Captain Bernadotte?"

"There are few things I would like to ask you." I said walking up to her and stop when I was two or three feet away from her desk.

"And what is that?" Sir Integra ask putting her cup of tea down on the desk and looking up at me with cold blue eyes, Walter stared at me also with hard black eyes that kind of creep me out.

"Why...did you kiss Seras?" I ask. Sir Integra closed her eyes and put her hand over her eyes.

"I knew that you would ask me that sooner or later." Sir Integra said. "I had to for...different reasons."

"What reasons?" I ask.

"Alucard has been drinking way to much blood and we need to save, he's been going through a hundred blood packs per a month. Also he wouldn't leave the bloody hell alone." Sir Integra said very irritated and putting her hands down on her desk.

"So what does this have to do with Seras?" I ask.

"Alucard wanted me to for some Alucard reason so I did to get him to stop his ridiculousness." Sir Integra said.

"Okay?" I said still a little confused but knew it was because of Alucard that Sir Integra kiss Seras and made her cry.

"What was your other question?" Sir Integra ask relighting her cigar and throwing the lighter down on her desk, she leaned back in her chair tired.

"Alucard has been punishing Seras alot. Do you know why?" I ask sad for mignonette.

"No, and it's best that you don't get involved." Sir Integra said.

"Why not?" I ask angry.

"You should never come between a Master and his fledging, especially when he's going to punish or teach her a lesson. It won't end pretty if you do." Sir Integra said.

"So we're just going to let Seras get punished by Alucard over nothing?!" I said walking up to her desk and slamming my hands down on the desk. Walter look sad for Seras and Sir Integra just look at me with cold blue eyes that sent shivers down my spine but I didn't back down.

"It's not a good idea." Sir Integra said.

"Well we need to stop it." I said walking back to my spot that was three feet away from her.

"For now leave it be, but if it becomes worse I'll say something to my servant." Sir Integra said.

"Fine." I finally agreed after a few seconds. After a few more minutes of silence Sir Integra look up at me with curious eyes.

"What has he been doing to her?" Sir Integra ask.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Walter I want you to keep a close eye on Seras...and Alucard." Sir Integra whispered to her butler.

"Yes Sir." Walter said happily to look after the girl that he cared for so much.

"As a matter of fact why don't you go check her now to see if she's okay." Sir Integra said.

"Yes Sir." Walter said bowing and then leaving the room.

"Dam! We shouldn't be getting involved." Sir Integra said putting her hand over her mouth as she thought about the situation.

"But if we get involved this might end." I said happily.

"True or it will just end badly." Sir Integra said. "I never stop him before from punishing her or anything, I'm not sure how it will end up."

"Just as long Seras is happy in the end I don't care." I said. "I hate the way he treats her, especially lately, like she's some kind of dog."

"Dog?" Sir Integra said. "That's new."

"Telling her to come and stay and then petting her." I said angry and biting down on my cigarette, my cigaretted was bitten in half and fell to the floor. "Dam." I muttered and took out another cigarette and put it in my mouth.

"Would you like that lite?" Sir Integra ask flicking her lighter and bringing it up to me.

"No thanks, not right now." I said shaking my hands, she look at me and then put her lighter away.

"Maybe you should mind your own business human." Alucard said, I turned to my right and saw Alucard standing in the shadows leaning against the wall, his eyes glowing crimson in the dark, he glared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Mind what you do and don't mind what I do to MY Fledging." Alucard growled.

"I wish that you would stop listening into my conversations and innder thoughts!" I blurted it out glaring at him. Alucard chuckled and walk over to me, I took a step backwards.

"Well this will be fun." Alucard said grinning.

"What?" I said again so confused about what he was talking about. Alucard rolled his eyes irritated by my question.

"I'll stop listening in on your conversations and thoughts if you seduce Seras...or see her naked." Alucard said grinning wickedly, I look at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" I said. Alucard chuckled.

"Alucard, what are you doing?!" Sir Integra ask angry.

"Just playing with the human, didn't you want me to get along with them?" Alucard said looking at Sir Integra wickedly.

"Why would you ask him to do that?" Sir Integra ask.

"Why did I ask you to kiss Seras?" Alucard ask, Sir Integra look at him with wide eyes, sat back in her chair, and puffed on her cigar, that shut her up, Alucard look down at me.

"I can't." I muttered, wouldn't that just upset Seras more? Or maybe I can try to seduce her...no stop Pip! Seras is going through a rough time right now, you can't think that way! But it Seras, I would love to at least give her a kiss.

"Fine." Alucard said, chuckled, and then demateralized, I stared at the spot where he vanished.

"Captain Bernadotte." Sir Integra said, I look down at her.

"Yes?" I said.

"Your dismiss, go get some rest, we all had a rough night." Sir Integra said getting up and walking out of her study, I walk after her closing the door behind me.

...

I rubbed my neck again, my eyes closed, I stood in front of my soldiers, it was noon, Seras was in her coffin asleep.

"Alright men, lets practice." I said opening my eyes, I saw a dark shadow in the corner of my eye, I turned to my right but there was nothing there, I look around. This has been happening to me all morning, I thought that I saw something, I thought I heard laughing, there had been weird things happening to me also. I walk down the hall and the rug came out from under me and I fell onto my face, someone took all my booze from my room. I put my hand in my pocket, my eyes going wide when I didn't feel anything, and now someone took my cigarettes, I gritted my teeth and growled. "Alucard." I whispered.

"What was that Captain Bernadotte?" Thompson ask.

"Nothing, do any of you have a cigarette to spare?" I ask, Bloom came over with his pack and gave me two. "Thanks." I said putting one in my mouth and the extra in behind my ear. "Now lets get to training."

...

"Remember when that fucking guy ran screaming for the hills when we attack the camp!" Harrison said, we all laugh.

"What a fucking pussy!" Thompson said. And we all laugh some more, I stop when I saw that the bar had yellow tape on it, saying do not cross, we went here every single night before Seras got up, we would get drunk and then go home to train with our vampire. I walk over to it, the bar tender was outside talking to a cop, the cop tipped his hat and got his car and left.

"Ted, what happened?" I ask looking at the bar tender.

"Some guy came in and crash the place." Ted said putting his hand on the top of his head and looking at his bar.

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know, it was weird, the guy was...it was like he was covered in shadows, I don't know but the place was dark but this guy was covered in shadows." Ted said. "Never seen anything like it."

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was in the back when the guy came in, I ran out when I heard glass breaking and he was there. He had a gun but the thing is that he didn't even seem to lift a finger when he broke things, to me it look like the shadows were grabbing the items and smashing them. Maybe I just had to much to drink, I don't know." Ted said. "Sorry, the bar is close, won't be open for another few days." Ted said and walk away.

"Dam Alucard!" I yelled.

"Alucard?" Harrison ask.

"How do you know it was him?" Crowl ask.

"I think that he's been though one messing with me all day." I said irritated. "Come on lets go back to Head Quarters." I walk away.

...

I knock on Alucard's door, there was no answer, the door swung open, Alucard sat on his throne, his legs hanging off the side, he look at me with a grin.

"What do you want?" Alucard ask.

"Are you the one messing with me?" I ask stepping in, but as soon as I did the door slammed shut behind me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Alucard teased raising his hand that was on his right side showing me a half empty bottle of wine, I could tell right away that that wine was the good stuff I was saving. I glared at Alucard. "Oh, someone's angry." Alucard then took a sip of the wine. Was he allowed to drink wine? Wouldn't that upset him. "You have until dawn."

"What?" I ask.

"To seduce Seras, you have until dawn." Alucard repeated himself. "Then I'll stop 'messing' with you."

"I'm not going to seduce Seras." I said.

"Then see her naked, I don't care if you do it or not. It's amusing upsetting you, not as fun as messing with Seras, but still entertaining." Alucard said.

"Fine." I said still not sure what to do. I walk out of the room, I look at Seras door, I walk over to it, but before I could do anything Seras came out and bump into me.

"Oh, sorry." Seras said smiling. "What do you need Captain?"

"Umm..." I said.

"Captain?" Seras ask. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay? Lets go to training then." Seras said closing her door and then walking up the stairs, I walk after her and stood beside her.

"So, how are you?" I ask.

"Better." Seras said with her usual smile.

"Great." I said. We walk into the training room, the soldiers were standing around the room talking to one another, some laughing, others smoking. The room became silent once we walk in, Seras look around still kind of uncomfortable about last night, then she walk in and grabbed her harkonnen trying to ignore the men around her.

"Welcome back Seras." Fralin said to her, Seras look at him confused, all she did last night was leave the room, he acts if she's been gone for a few days.

"Thanks." Seras said politely.

We work for a few hours and I was spenidng my hours, I needed to do this to Seras, I know that I'll regret...maybe but if I don't Alucard will drive me crazy messing with me day after day. Well now I know what Seras has to go through every day, dealing with this asshole.

"Alright, trainings over, everyones dismissed." I said the room going queit and all eyes on me, people started exiting the room, Seras look at me surprised.

"But it's so early." Seras said.

"I know but its been rough, we should just rest for now." I said quickly thinking of an excuse. "Besides you look really tired Seras, maybe you should..." oh god. "go shower."

"O-okay." Seras said confused and walk out of the room. I followed her. Maybe I should say something, but what?

"Would you like to have dinner?" I ask, I mentally slap myself, have dinner? She's a vampire, I'm human, it would be awkward sitting at table while I ate food she longed for while she either drank from a blood pack or eat nothing.

"Ummmmm? No thanks I'm good." Seras said walking down to the basement to get some stuff for the shower.

"How about a movie?" I ask.

"No, I...Pip, I don't...I don't like you that way. Can you please...just..." Seras said.

"Alright, fine Mignonette." I said putting my hands up in the air with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding." Seras said with a smile and walked into her room, she grabbed her pajamas and underwear and walk out, I followed her up the stairs. There is another thing I can try...will it work? I closed my eye and begged that I wouldn't die, I opened my open and grabbed her ass, with my other hand I rubbed the side of her arm and went down her waist to her thigh, she shivered. Seras turned around with crimson eyes, fangs elongnated, she hisses and punch me, I flew backwards and down the brick steps to the basement. "Pervert!" Seras yelled down the stairs and walk away.

"That didn't go well." I said to myself, I sat up and rubbed my head looking at the stairs that I fell down, I heard dark chuckling.

"You failed." Alucard teased, he was standing over me with a wicked grin. "How did my Master kiss her so easily and yet you can't even touch Seras without getting punched."

"Fuck off." I muttered to angry to deal with him. I heard a growl and look back up at him, his eyes glowing a dark crimson, he pick me up and threw me against the wall keeping me there with his gloved hand.

"Don't push me human!" Alucard growled, I kick trying to breath but couldn't. "Now why don't you FUCK off, you are in MY territory remember." Alucard drop and walk away, I grabbed my throat and suck as much air as I could get.

* * *

**Alucard and Seras (While Pip was comforting Seras)**

Pip stared at us for another few seconds and then left the room, I petted Seras some more, I could sense the human outside the door waiting.

**What were you doing with him fledging? **I ask into her mind.

"Nothing." Seras whispered still looking down at the floor, I put my hand under her chin and roughly lifted it so we made eye contact, she glared at me, I grinned. "Do I sense jealously Master?" I growled at her.

**You are mistaken fool. Jealously? Jealous of what? Him? Like I really want you. **I growled at her. Seras glared at me more, I back handed her once I sense that the human left, she grabbed her cheek, her lip was bleeding, I grinned again. **Awww, poor Police Girl, everybody thinks that I'm torturing you, you're pathetic. **I said standing up, I grabbed her by her arm and pick her up, when she was back on her feet I shoved her to the wall.

"I'm not pathetic!" Seras shouted. I pinned her to the wall, Seras eyes went wide and her cheeks became red, then her eyes became crimson and her whole face became red from anger. "What the hell are you doing?!"

**Hush Police Girl. You're too loud as usual. **I said I bent down and brought my tongue out, she look at it confused, I then lick her bottom lip where the blood was, she stared at me shock. **Shouldn't waste blood Police Girl.**

"Master?" Seras whispered once I brought my tongue back, she came out of her trance and she was angry again, she wipe her lips. "What the hell?!" I chuckled at her reaction.

**Don't think that your punishment is over Police Girl, it just started. **I said.

"That was a punishment?" Seras said angry. I back handed her again, she fell on her coffin bed. I put my hand around her throat and raised her in the air bringing her hard onto the table but being careful enough not to break it in half, she grunted in pain.

"Your cries bring me pleasure." I said grinning like a mad man.

"I...I'm not sur-surprised." Seras grunted wincing at the pain. I chuckled. I wringled my nose.

"You smell like a human." I said angry. I slid her across the table, she fell off and hit the brick floor, she grunted again, I walk around the table and over to her, she was on the floor face down. I went behind her, put my arm around her throat and brought her upper body up, she grabbed my arm digging her nails into my arm but I didn't pay any attention to the pain. Seras tried to get up but I brought my body down on her so she couldn't, I could feel her demon, it was so close, I sniffed, I could smell the dam human scent but also her anger which filled me with excitement. Seras bit into my arm, something I did not expect from her, I let go of her and she back away in a hunting position, my blood on her lips, she look like a true Noseferatu, I grinned at her beauty.

"Master." Seras muttered, she look at my bleeding arm and up at me then back at my bleeding arm. She lick her lips her eyes going wide tasting my blood. I bent down and held out my arm.

"Come Seras." I said soothingly, I sat down on the floor, my back leaning against the wall, she look at me and the she crawled over to me like some animal. I grabbed her around her waist and brought her into my lap, she look at me with her glowing crimson eyes and then eyed my arm, I brought my wrist up to her mouth and she bit down greedily, I petted her hair again. But after a few seconds she withdrew her teeth and hiss at the door, I sense Walter coming, to bad, if she had a bit more of my blood she would have become a No Life Queen, that would have been fun. I stood up and look at her, she look at me her eyes turning back to a blue, she look around confused and then tasted the blood on her lips.

"No...did I just drink your blood?" Seras ask standing up and looking up at me.

"Yes my Draculina." I said grinning and proud. She shook her head no and then a knock on the door came and I vanish.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Alucard

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry that this took forever, my Beta (Imogene19) is working on editing them. I think that this might be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Plus, I'm sorry about spelling damn like 'dam', I need to go back and fix that. Also a whole bunch of spelling mistakes! *Facepalm***

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Alucard**

**Alucard. **My Master called for me, I grinned and then appeared in her room, I smirked at her but stop once I saw an angry Sir Integra, Walter and Pip, they all stood glaring at me. I went back to grinning.

"We want this to stop." Sir Integra said.

"What would like to stop, Master?" I ask.

"You know what! We want you to stop torturing Seras!" Sir Integra said.

"I am not torturing Police Girl, I am simply teaching her a lesson like I should for I am her Master." I said.

"This is no lesson! Having me kiss her, trying to get Pip to seduce her! What's next, have Walter pleasure her?!..." Sir Integra said and then her eyes becoming wide from what she just said, Walter was red in the face from embarassment, I chuckled amused.

"Intriguing ideas, Master." I said.

"Enough!" Sir Integra yelled at me. "How would you like a taste of your own medicine?" She was now smirking at me, I grinned.

"Oh?" I said. "And how will you do this?"

"You will not torture...or teach lessons to Seras for the next...forty eight hours. You will not tease her, abuse her, yell at her. Just do not harm her physically or mentally. You also cannot avoid her." Sir Integra said, I growled angry.

"And if I do pass this little bet of yours?" I ask.

"I will allow to have as many blood packs you want and to go on with your 'lessons' with Seras." Sir Integra said, I chuckled. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, my Master." I said bowing.

"Good...it starts now, ends the day after tomorrow at three o'clock." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, my Master." I said bowing again.

"Leave me, you damn vampire!" Sir Integra said. I disappeared back to my chambers, I sat down on my throne, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to win this bet because I loved to torture Seras. It kept me from boredom, I loved to see her squirm when I touch her, cower before my gaze, screaming as I caused her pain. To bad Walter interrupted us yesterday when Seras was drinking my blood willingly, she was such a beauty, had such a blood lust, her demon so dark, such a creature, such a beauty. I growled, all these damn feelings for her, her humanity making me want to torture her, to destroy that innocence. Her demon making me want to fuck her, to make her scream. Seras has made me proud, she learned to unlock her powers without a second thought, she has her vampiric speed and her strength. What else will she do?

**Police Girl, come to me. **I said into her head.

**Uh?...yes...Master. **Seras said curious, a minute later she walked through my door, well I shouldn't expect her to know how to walk through walls yet, I leaned in my chair while grinning down at her.

"Yes, Master?" Seras ask looking up at me with wide eyes, I didn't say anything I just studied her. "Master?" She ask after awhile in silence.

"You have done well, Police Girl." I said, she jumped a bit, surprised that I complimented her, she bowed her head with a slight smile, trying to hide the smile from me.

"Uh, thank you, Master." Seras said, I grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Alright I know that this is a very very short chapter but I thought that it wasn't fair that you guys have to wait so long for this. So I thought that I should just update what I already had, you can read this as I plan more for it. Get back into the story line. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Pure Virgin's Blood

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was surprised that Master just complimented me, after all the lessons/punishments he has been giving to me and then all of a sudden this. I smiled happily, Master was actually pleased...but what did I do? Master didn't speak after that, I looked up at him curiously.

"Thank you, Master." I said again, I stood there in awkward silence, I didn't know if I should leave or wait until he dismissed me, but he just sat there studying me, what was he thinking? "Sir..." I said but then the door to his chambers opened, I turned around to see Walter coming in, he closed the door behind him.

"Alucard..." Walter said, he turned around and saw me, at first he was surprised but then he looked at me with a smile. "Miss. Victoria, Sir Integra would like a word with you."

"Yes!" I said rather too happily, I bowed my head to my Master and then ran out the door.

* * *

Seras ran out of the room, I looked at Walter, he watched after her cautiously and then turned to me, giving me a stern look, I just sat there and grinned, a few seconds later my old friend gave me a smirk.

"What are you doing with Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked. "What are you planning?"

"Who says I'm planning anything?" I asked.

"I know you too well, Alucard." Walter said as he looked back towards the door where the girl ran off to. "You're planning something."

"Perhaps." I purred, Walter sighed. "What did Sir Integra need with her?"

"Not sure, the two have been rather odd lately, I think Seras is still freaked about Integra kissing her." Walter said and then chuckled, I laughed with him.

* * *

"But Integra! I don't want to!" I whined.

"But you must, Seras, you're to weak, you need it!" Sir Integra growled, her teeth gritted as she looked down at me, I squirmed beneath her, how did this end up happening? I came in, expecting that she wanted to speak of business but instead she wanted me to feed from her again and when I denied she pinned me down trying to get her bloody finger into my mouth. Whenever I skipped out on one of my meals, she would come to me and have me drink a few drops of her pure virgin's blood, I groaned annoyed.

"No." I said shaking me head to the side so her finger couldn't get to my mouth, I felt like a child but I didn't want the damn blood!

"Ser...Uh...Come on! Just a few drops...Seras!" Sir Integra growled. "You're not leaving until you drink." I folded my arms.

"Hmf." I said, Sir Integra growled again, she then pinned my hands over my head, I glared up at her as she glared down at me, our faces so close, we then heard chuckling.

"I guess she came back for more." Alucard joked, we both looked to our sides to glare at Alucard and Walter, I hissed at Master for bringing up the fact that Sir Integra kissed me, he's never going to let me forget that.

"This is not what it..." Sir Integra but didn't finish because Alucard just smirked, giving her a look like 'really?', his eyes mocking, Sir Integra growled once more as I blushed. "This is all her fault."

"Is not!" I growled as I glared back up at her.

"Is too!" Sir Integra yelled as she glared down at me.

"Police Girl!" Alucard growled, I exhaled and looked over at him, his eyes burning and commanding. "Listen to our Master."

"Ha." Sir Integra said with a smirk, I sighed and looked back at Sir Integra, she gave a small chuckled and then brought her bloody finger back to my mouth, I looked over it, seeing the small blood beads fall, my eyes turning a dark crimson as I looked at the delicious crimson liquid. Unintentionally, my tongue slipped out and licked over her finger hungrily, soft moans coming from me, after awhile I purred when tasting her blood, wrapping my tongue around her finger to get the blood that was escaping from me. "Good girl." Sir Integra said with another chuckle.

* * *

I was surprised when Sir Integra brought a bloody finger to my fledging's mouth, but I watched carefully as Seras hungrily licked up the blood, soft moans/purrs coming from her. I became even more surprised when I felt myself go hard, seeing the small blonde so blood thirsty, her crimson eyes burning, seeing how she was caged in and wishing that I was the one that was on top of her. I gulped, but was still way to focused on Seras, what's this sudden...lust? Seeing her become...more like a vampire...just turns me on, seeing her become a true Noseferatu, working to become a No Life Queen, it made me proud, it made me want the girl.

I always loved to punish her, seeing her squirm, seeing and smelling her blood, the way her small shrieks escaped, music to my ears. But since Sir Integra took that away from me, what can I do now? I'm not allowed to bring harm to her, I smirked, there are other ways to satisfy myself.

* * *

"There you go." Sir Integra said as she brought her finger away, I looked up at her with sky blue eyes, a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Uh...thank you...sir." I muttered embarrassed, she finally got off of me, she smirked down at me.

"This will stop if you just drank your blood." Sir Integra said, I gulped.

"Yes, Sir." I said, then quickly scurrying to my feet and running passed Master and Walter, running out into the hall to get away from the crazy elder blonde.

* * *

Sir Integra shook her head as Seras used her vampiric speed to leave the room, I grinned amused. Sir Integra sat down behind her desk and then glared up at me.

"What do you want, Servant?" Sir Integra asked, I stared at her for a few seconds and then smirked, knowing what I want.

"To hear Seras scream." I purred, Sir Integra's eyes became wide.

"What was that?" Sir Integra asked even though she heard me, I gave her a toothy grin.

"Nothing, _Master_." I purred, waving my hand lazily as I walked out of the room.

"Alucard! You better not lay a hand on that girl!" Sir Integra yelled, rising from her desk and pointing a finger at me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry guys, I didn't post this in forever, I was really really stuck on this one. I think that this might have a chapter or two left on it. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. What does the Draculina want?

**Hello Humans,**

**I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated, it's my weekend and I wanted to read. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Also, I'm sorry about Chapter 5, but I wanted a childish moment between Sir Integra and Seras. X D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

So many ideas were going through my head as I made my way to Seras' room, my grin just grew wider and wider as I thought about what I was going to do with her. A dark chuckle escaped, my shoulders lightly shaking, this is truly going to be a wonderful night. I phased through her door, she was sitting glumly on her bed, her eyes glued to the floor as her finger traced imaginary lines on the blanket, her foot lightly and quietly shaking under her other leg. Seras looked up at me when I appeared, her mouth slightly open as she stared up at me curiously.

"Master?" Seras whispered. "What are you doing here?" I never let my grin fall as I walked towards her, my boots thudding against the bricked floor, her eyes never leaving mine. I removed my glasses so I could look at her, she looked more closely at my eyes, never being able to see them because of the orange lenses.

"Rise, Seras." I ordered, Seras still looked up at me curiously, disobeying my orders, when she didn't stand up, I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet, she winced from the pain in her arm, breaking our eye contact as she turned her head and closed her eyes. I pulled her a bit closer, her other hand rested on my chest, trying to keep our distance, I saw her pale neck bare for me, I leaned down, opening my mouth, I breathed in her scent, getting a small taste of her.

I saw Seras shiver when my warm breath wafted against her cool neck, my tongue slithered out and licked over her neck, licking over her bite wound that I gave her. I could hear her shutter and whimper, she tried to pull away again but with my other hand, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her even closer to me with a growl, our hips crushed together, but her upper body still leaning away from mine. I gripped her waist hard in a punishing way, she whimpered once again, I bit into her neck, Seras' eyes shot open as she let out a scream from the pain, her warm virgin's blood poured into my mouth.

Her blood was amazing, so pure but yet had that taste of dark power, the taste of a strong, powerful vampire, I purred happily, as I gripped her wrist so hard that it broke, another scream came from her, I could just drain Seras. I bit down harder and deeper, more blood poured out, my tongue slipped out and lapped up the blood that was escaping me. I could feel warm trails of liquid slide down Seras' cheeks, I stopped my actions, trying to comprehend what was wrong with her. I withdrew my fangs from her pale neck and looked down at her, once more her eyes were closed, shut tightly, blood tears sliding down her cheeks, my Draculina was crying.

I leaned back down, smelling the saltiness of her tears, I licked up the blood tear that was sliding down her right cheek, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a burning crimson. Was she excited? Also lusting for me?...then why was she crying? Seras looked up at me, her eyes searching my face, she sniffed as I cupped her cheek, pulling her head lightly towards mine, I drifted closer to her, when she realized my intentions she gasped and once again pulled away. I growled annoyed and threw her against the wall, she hit it hard, all the air in her body whooshing out, I grabbed her broken wrist gently and her other good wrist roughly and slammed them over her head.

"M-Master?!" Seras whimpered as she looked up at me, fear seeable in her eyes, I just grinned down at her, my hair tickling the sides of her face.

"What is it, _Seras_?" I purred, she didn't answer, she just stared up at me with bewilderment flashing in her eyes, soft cries coming from her, I used one of my hands to keep her wrists in place, my other hand came down and stroked her hair and cheek. I slowly leaned down, our lips only inches away, her lower lip trembling, I looked into beautiful crimson eyes, though her eyes were full of fear I could see a sudden lust and wanting in them. Teasingly, I brushed my lips along hers, Seras let out a small moan, a moan that even a human wouldn't have been able to hear but I heard it perfectly, my lust growing for her. Seras leaned up just a little, giving me a light kiss, but then pulled away, gone just as soon as it happened, I growled angrily at her and then kissed her hard. Glaring at her for doing such a thing and then thinking twice about it, my grip on her wrist intensified, she whimpered in pain but that was mixed with soft moans.

* * *

I blew smoke out of my mouth as I scribbled important information on a business paper, the manor was rather quiet until there was a scream of pain. I jumped when hearing it, my eyes wide, I recognized the scream as Seras' scream, I quickly jumped out of my chair and ran to my door, as soon as I opened the door another scream echoed through the manor. My god damn Servant! I'm going to kill him! I stormed down the hall, my fists clenched, I grinded my teeth together as I glared at nothing in particular.

"Are you alright, Sir Integra?" Walter asked running up from behind me, he walked beside me.

"No, I'm going to kill Alucard!" I growled, Walter sighed, understanding what was happening.

"The scream was from Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Indeed." I growled beyond pissed, I stomped down the stairs and made my way towards the basement entrance, downstairs was rather dark, only a single torch lighting the whole hall, but I didn't mind or care as I stomped down these set of stairs. Walter followed close behind me, I gripped Seras' doorknob and threw the door open, my eyes becoming wide from the sight.

Alucard had Seras pinned to the wall, one of Seras' hands seemed to be broken, it laid limp, and her neck had a horrible, deep bite mark upon it, blood still spilling out of it. Seras looked beyond frightened as she stared up at Alucard, who was kissing her hard as he glared down at her, soft moans coming from the small girl as loud, threatening growls came from the elder vampire.

"Alucard!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the elder vampire pulled away from Seras with a grin, a single blood tear slid down her face, Alucard chuckled and looked towards me with a malicious grin, Seras didn't look away from him, she studied him closely.

"Yes, my Master?" Alucard purred.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I growled, Alucard gave a side glance to Seras and then looked back at me.

"Are you so blind that you cannot see for yourself that I'm trying to seduce Police Girl?" Alucard asked, I grinded my teeth more as Seras let out a small gasp.

"How dare you!" I growled, stomping my foot down in anger. "Get your ass out of here! Go to your chambers now!"

"N-no." Seras whispered, it looked as if she didn't even mean to speak but was just speaking her mind, Alucard turned back to her with a grin, he then looked back at me with a chuckle.

"No?" I asked, staring at her wide eyed, I took a step back, looking at the small girl that looked up at the powerful vampire, I clucked my tongue and then cleared my throat. "Very well...you two may...proceed." I glared at my pet vampire.

**Alucard, you better not hurt that girl or I swear I will end you. **I growled into his mind, his dark laughter filled my head, his eyes mocking as he looked at me.

**I won't hurt the girl...much.** Alucard purred.

**Alucard! **I growled, clenching my fists until my nails pierced my skin. **Bastard. **I gritted my teeth once more and then left the room.

* * *

"No?" I purred as I looked back down at my fledging who still looked up at me with curiosity and fear in her eyes, her breathing was heavy, she didn't answer me, I gripped her broken wrist, she winced, closing her eyes while hunching over a bit with a whine. "Did I hear correctly, Police Girl?" I asked as I leaned down closer to her beautiful pale face, she cracked one of her eyes open, small cries coming from her as she looked at me. "I wonder why?...could it possibly be that you're accepting that you're a vampire and wish for pain and sex? Wish to shed blood while fucking your brains out?"

Seras reclosed her eyes as her face turned red, I could hear her grinding her teeth, her thighs lightly rubbing against each other. I smirked as I watched her, I crushed my hips to hers, stopping her from creating friction, she bit her bottom lip.

"Look at me, Seras!" I growled at her, she slowly looked up at me, her eyes still burning a dark crimson. "Or perhaps you wish for the attention from your master, would do anything just so I would pay attention to you, is that is Police Girl?" I gave her a toothy grin. "I prefer that you just want to fuck your Master, want the blood...do you want my blood, Seras?" I ran a hand along her waist. "Do you wish to drain me?" I gripped her waist and pulled her closer to me, a grunt coming from her. "Do you wish to become a powerful vampire, a true Noseferatu?"

Seras just stared at me, not speaking a single word, all I could hear was her heavy breathing, her heart pounding away, and the small cries/grunts. I saw the small sweat beads laying across her forehead, small blood beads welling up from her fang digging into her bottom lip, her fingers twitching lightly from her broken wrist.

"Answer me, Seras!" I growled at her, slamming her against the wall, her head bounced from the force, she looked back up at me with wide eyes. "What is it you wish? To fuck, to shed blood, to cause pain?" Seras still didn't answer. "Do you wish to hear what I want?" I leaned down, my lips against her ear, I breathed in her scent. "I wish to hear you scream, I wish to shed your blood, I wish to cause you pain, and I wish to fuck you hard." Seras' breathing was way off, her chest heaving, her eyes so wide I thought her eyes would pop out of her head. I chuckled in her ear and then licked her earlobe.

"M-m-mast..." Seras muttered, not being able to find words.

"Shall we begin?" I asked not really caring if she was ready or not, I could feel that her lust grew, I could smell her arousal, practically feel the wetness of her underwear on my pant leg. I grinned, tonight is truly going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Sorry, I finally got my room back, HOPEFULLY no more floods. Plus, I know that I usually have Alucard gentle with Seras in my other stories but in this he's A LOT rougher...I like it. X D**

**Next chapter should be really fun and naughty. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Pain or Pleasure?

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I threw her, Seras landed hard on the table, I was between her long legs in seconds, her heel digging in my lower back, I growled approvingly. I fisted her hair and pulled her head up roughly, she grunted from the pain, one of her eyes cracked open, staring up at me as she bit her bottom lip. My other hand went to her breasts, her eyes shot open and she let out a small shriek, struggling a bit. I growled at her, my nails elongating and digging into her scalp, blood poured down her face, the crimson liquid staining her blonde locks. I tore off her shirt with a growl, Seras closed her eyes tightly, scared of what was happening. I nuzzled her neck.

"I'll bring you pleasure, little one." I purred to her, I could hear her breathing heavily, her breath wafting against my cheek.

"M-master..." Seras whispered, Seras fisted my hair and pulled my head up, her lips crashed upon mine, I was surprised by her actions. Her arousal was present in the air, it smelled so strongly, my nails went to her skirt and ripped it up.

I pulled away as Seras groaned disappointed, I started to shake a bit, my demon getting harder to control, I shuttered. I wanted to see this girl wriggle and writhe, I wanted to see her covered in blood, not only hers but with mine, I wanted to hear her screams of pleasure...and pain, I wanted to hear her beg for more, I wanted to cause her pain. I growled, my eyes swirling like a river tainted with blood, my fangs elongated, I could feel Seras' fear...but at the same time she just got turned on more when seeing my demon come out.

I stepped out from between her legs, my demon growling at the female before me, Seras sat up a bit. Giving me a look like 'seriously, that was it?'. My shadows came to life and surrounded her room, her eyes became wide, she gasped afraid, the tendrils then shot towards Seras. Seras screamed as my tendrils wrapped around her limbs and rose her up, spread eagle. I walked up, kicking the table out of the way. The table smashed into the wall and broke into three different pieces.

"M-m-master!" Seras cried scared, I ran my hands along her pale skin, over her flat stomach and to her breasts. One of my hands snaked around to her back, I pulled her a bit closer, and ran my nails along her stomach, she cried out in pain as I cut her slowly. Blood poured from her wounds, my lips went to her stomach, almost like kissing it. I licked up her blood hungrily, my nose made its way to her breasts, finding its way to the small valley of her breasts. I bit down on the bra and pulled it off, her breasts bounced freely, a sick grin came upon my lips, I bit deeply into her left breast.

Seras closed her eyes and bit down hard against her bottom lip, trying to hold back her screams of pain. As I sucked up her blood, my hand slid down to her underwear, the panties overlapped my hand, I used one of my fingers to pleasure her by rubbing her clit in small circles. Seras started to wriggle, a moan escaping her, blood leaked from her lip. I raked my nails down her back, Seras' head shot back, she arched her back, her breast more available for me, Seras screamed out. My hand slid down to her ass, I groped it a bit, lightly clawing at it, every time I flexed my hand Seras let out a grunt. I withdrew my fangs from her breast, I licked my lips and looked up at her, she had her eyes closed again, I leaned up and kissed her hard, she moaned in my mouth and leaned more into the kiss.

I pulled my finger away from her clit, Seras became angry and bit down hard on my lower lip, I purred happily and shot my tongue into her mouth. I grinded against her, I wanted to be inside her so badly, but it was not time yet, Seras didn't earn that kind of pleasure yet. I pulled away with a growl. No, not yet, I still had to play with her. I grinned. I phased out of my clothing, Seras' eyes became wide, she stared down at my long, hard cock, a blush slowly appearing on her cheeks, she then quickly looked away. My tendrils slowly set her down on her knees, but they tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, preventing any means of escape.

"What are you..." Seras asked but was interrupted when I fisted her hair, giving her a warning growl to keep silent, I glared at her for speaking. I leaned down, so our noses were only an inch apart.

"Women should be seen, not heard." I growled in her face, I could feel her anger but she kept silent. I stood up straight and fisted her hair again. "Good, Seras." I purred, loving to see the hatred and anger flow through her eyes. "Use that anger, cause me pain."

I lightly pulled her head closer to my erection, her eyes flickered to my cock, she stared at it wide eyed but she didn't back down. Seras stopped when she was only an inch from my erection, if this was any other woman, I would have grown angry and thrusted myself into their wet cavern. But I could not do this with Seras, I waited, being patient with her. I could feel her breath on my erection, I tried to muffle my growl, I tried to stay in control, I bit down hard on my bottom lip, my nails unintentionally digging in the back of the girl's head.

Seras grunted from the new pain, I saw her mouth open from the grunt, my eyes wide, I slowly leaned closer to her. Seras froze when seeing that I was coming closer, I stopped my actions, watching her carefully, she then put her lips against me, her soft warm lips slowly encase over the tip of my cock. I gritted my teeth and fisted more of her hair, I then thrusted my hips, she deep throated me, Seras' eyes became wide again, she panicked. I moaned and petted her hair, trying to soothe her, I gave a few good thrust, feeling her tongue, feeling her fangs graze my skin. I wanted to feel her fangs pierce me, I wanted to feel the pain, my nails bit deeply into her shoulder, Seras cried out in pain, blood tears slid down her face. I growled annoyed, where did her anger go?

"Seras, do you not wish to please your Master?" I asked angry.

**I-I thought that I was pleasing you, Sir. **Seras whispered confused, I felt her shift her head, trying to please me more, I let out a lustful moan. I petted her hair more, she may not doing exactly what I want but she was trying her best to please me, I moaned again, she was doing just fine. I thrusted into her mouth a few more times until I finally came, my seeds shooting down her throat, Seras choked, she pulled away and coughed, not liking it at all, she shook her head and had a disgusted look on her face. I chuckled at her, I pushed her onto her back.

"What are you doing?!" Seras panicked, I moved down to her groin that was still covered by her panties.

"I promised you pleasure, did I not?" I asked, she didn't answer. I removed her underwear and thrusted my tongue passed the lips of her sex. Seras arched her back with a long moan, I licked around her clit, she wriggled, trying to lead my tongue. More tendrils came out and sliced her, cutting into her skin, blood seeped out, Seras let out small lustful cries. My nails dug into her waist, I thrusted my tongue into her, making sure not to break her hymen.

"Oh, God, Alucard!" Seras spoke, she struggled, I held her down with a growl. I could feel her twitching as she was about to come, I could feel her juices dripping onto my chin, most gathering onto my tongue but this didn't bother me. Seras finally orgasmed, it lasted for a few longs seconds and then she finally calmed down, her body falling back to the ground. I licked my lips clean of her cum and sat up, she was breathing heavily, she looked up at me with lustful crimson eyes. I gave her a toothy grin, purring happily.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Sorry this one hasn't been updated in like forever. Sorry I haven't been updated, to tell you the truth and not give you bullshit excuses, I didn't want to write and blew it off to read and listen to depressing music. Plus, this is short because the internet is acting up a bit and just being a d-bag. - -***

**Vampire from Hell!- If you're wondering, the thing above is a face with one of those anger/throbbing...vein thingies. I don't know what they're called, but they're cute on anime people. ^ ^**


	8. Two vampires, one demon

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I gave Police Girl a toothy grin, it was time, she earned it. I gripped her ankles tightly and pulled her form to me, Seras squeaked and looked up at me wide eyed, I grinded against her. Seras arched her back with a moan, my tendrils untied themselves from her wrists, I gripped her arms and threw them over her head, I could feel her one wrist re-breaking from the pressure, Seras grunted, wincing at the slight pain. I looked at her interested, is she finally getting used to the pain? I smirked, good, because there will be plenty of nights like these, the sooner she gets used to the pain, the more she will want it and crave for it.

I caressed her waists, my nails piercing her skin, Seras' mouth opened as she grunted some more, a small fangs glinting in the candle light. I got the urge for her biting me, I wanted to feel that excoriating pain for her biting deeply into me, draining me. I growled as I thrusted into Seras, Seras' head threw back and she screamed. I pumped in and out of her at a fast pace, her form rocking crazily, I could smell her blood as her back was scraped up from the concrete. Seras gripped my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin, blood leaked down my chest, I moaned.

"Seras." I purred, Seras was starting to pant and grunt mixed with moans. I growled, wanting to hear more, wanting to hear her screams, I gripped her even tighter and pounded into her, bringing her body forth so I went deeper into her.

"Alucard!" Seras cried out, I could feel that she orgasmed but I didn't stop. I leaned down, my tongue snaked out, I licked up the blood that was trialing down her pale breasts, she tasted so delicious. I heard Seras moan as I licked her. My tendrils came back out and started cutting her, small nicks appeared, blood once more seeping out, I licked over the small cuts.

I then straightened back out with a moan/growl. God, she's so tight. I enjoyed it immensely, I stopped my quickened pace and gave a few good hard thrusts, I then went back to my original pace. Seras had her eyes closed tightly, her nails still digging into my shoulders, her fang biting into her bottom lip. One of my tendrils pushed her up, Seras' eyes shot open, she stared up at me as she rose, I gripped the back of her neck and kissed her hard. She moaned in my mouth, one of her hands going to the back of my neck and trying to pull me closer. My tendrils wrapped around her wrists and pulled them away from my head, she groaned at me annoyed that I won't allow her to touch me.

**What's wrong, Police Girl? **I played with her. **If you wish to touch me, then do so. **My tendrils gave a hard tug, pulling her arms back, a blood tear slid down her face.

**Master, please! **Seras begged, really wanting to touch me, I laughed in her head.

**I'm right here. **I played with her some more, once more my tendrils tugged on her arm, this time I heard a cracking noise mixed with a pop, Seras pulled away from our searing kiss and screamed.

**Master! You dislocated my arm! **Seras cried as more blood tears slid down her face.

**What are you to do about it, Police Girl? **I asked, angry that she was not showing her anger or any of her power towards me. Seras just stared at me, shocked that I didn't care at all. But I didn't care as I felt her orgasm again, I grinned, Seras blushed. I looked down at where we were joined, where the squelching noises were coming from, I smirked at the sight as Seras blushed, also looking.

I could feel that I was coming, I put Seras back on the ground, minding her dislocated arm. I pumped in and out of her hard until my balls tightened and I orgasmed, my seeds spilling into her. I watched Seras, she was looking at the ceiling, she was flushed and breathing heavily, sweat laid out on her forehead. I once more looked down at where we joined, not only her cum but my cum dripped from her, sliding down to her ass cheeks, most falling to the floor.

I pulled out of Seras, she winced from the slight pain, she then slowly started to sit up. Her arm hung at her side, I chuckled and grabbed the arm. I popped her arm back into place, Seras once more screamed from the sudden pain, she grabbed her arm and hunched over. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the girl, so weak.

"Damn it, Alucard! Why did you dislocate it in the first place?!" Seras growled, her eyes glowing a dark crimson as she glared up at me, I smirked.

"Would you like to teach me a lesson, Seras?" I purred, she looked at me shocked.

"What?" Seras asked, her anger once more leaving, my smirk faded.

"Why don't you let your inner demon out, _Police Girl?_" I hissed at her, I pounced, landing on top of Seras.

"Sir, you know I can't control her!" Seras complained.

"I am perfectly aware of that." I said as I stroked her hair and cheek, Seras gulped.

"I-I-I can't...shouldn't!" Seras whispered.

"And so you remain a disappointment." I hissed, Seras closed her eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in my eyes. I gripped her throat, she choked, her eyes shot back open and stared up at me.

"M-m-master!" Seras choked. "S-stop...please."

"Fight me! Stand up for yourself!" I growled. "Be a vampire, Seras!" Seras gasped and closed her eyes again, trying to ignore me, I growled at her angrily, baring my fangs. "I will break that girlish exterior of yours tonight!" I threw her back onto the ground, she gasped again, I turned her over, fisting her hair, I pulled her head back. I grinned at her. "Tonight should be quite interesting."

I purred and licked her earlobe, she let out a lustful moan. I thrusted into her from behind, Seras jumped from the sudden action. I wrapped my arms around her as I took her, once more fucking her hard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Yes, another short chapter but I've been giving you guys nothing for the last few days so here's this (Think of it this way, better then nothing). I don't know when I will be able to update again, been busy with school and all. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Destroying the Innocent

**Hello Humans,**

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in a long time again. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I purred and licked her earlobe, she let out a lustful moan. I thrusted into her from behind, Seras jumped from the sudden action. I wrapped my arms around her as I took her, once more fucking her hard.

"M-mast...Alucard." Seras grunted as her form rocked back and forth, I raked my nails down her back, Seras arched her back and let out a cry of pain, her screams echoing off the walls as blood poured down her pale back. I groped her breasts and leaned down closer to her, glaring at the back of her head as I whispered in her ear.

"Stand up for yourself, Police Girl." I hissed, she shook her head and breathed heavily, I bit deeply into her shoulder, she hissed with a slight moan.

"S-Sir...it hurts..." Seras whined, her eyes closed tightly, her hands clenching mine. I pumped in and out of her harder, Seras gritted her teeth.

**What's the matter, Seras? Don't you like it rough? **I asked in her mind as I once more gave another hard thrust, Seras grunted.

"Master..." Seras moaned, her nails digging into the back of my hand. I withdrew my fangs from her and moaned.

"Oh...Seras..." I purred, I could feel that she was surprised that I liked the pain, I kissed her pale bloody back.

"Sir...I don't understand..." Seras said through moans, I growled at her, angry that she was going to ask a question during this wonderful moment.

"What?" I growled coldly.

"Have you taken me...as a lover?" Seras asked, I shook my head at the girl, she knows nothing. Before I answered a plan formed in my head, a wide grin spread across my face, I let out a dark menacing chuckle.

"Of course not, Police Girl. How could you think that I would take someone so weak as a lover?" I asked, just as the words left my mouth I felt her anger sky rocketed, a low threatening growl came from her.

"I am not weak." Seras said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" I played, I groped her breasts and thrusted into her harder, she grunted from the pain proving my point. I decided to push her more. "No, I prefer a strong, _beautiful_, creature of the night."

Just then I was thrown backwards, I hit the wall hard, all the air knocking out of me, I was so surprised that I just sat there with my mouth wide open. I looked over at Seras, she was lying face down, her shadows dancing around her like a flame, she was quite the marvelous creature and I haven't even seen her face to face yet.

"Did you just kick me, my dear?" I asked with a wide grin, Seras slowly rose, her back still to me, she gracefully rose to her feet. Seras' beautiful pale skin shone like the moon, her blonde locks lightly touching the top of her shoulders.

Seras turned around, her fangs were elongated and her eyes glowed such a dark bloody crimson that I thought that she had completely lost all of her humanity. Another low, threatening growl came from her, a growl of a predator, a growl that signified that her prey was insight. I chuckled once again, this time loud and proud, I stood up.

"Wonderful!" I growled. "You are quite the beautiful creature, Seras Victoria." Seras roared, her prey was moving on her, she had to act fast before it escaped, so, the girl lunged. Seras pushed me hard into the wall, her nails digging into my arms, her fangs bared at me, her body smashed to mine. "Now what do you plan to do, little one?" I purred, I couldn't wait to see how the rest of the night played out. Seras didn't blush or looked confused like her normal self, instead she just roared at me again for speaking, her nails digging more into my arm as a punishment.

Like some kind of animal, she focused her attention on apart of me that interested her and she started sniffing. Seras' tongue slipped out and she licked my chest, trying to find the best place to bury her fangs in. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her, she didn't seem to mind and kept licking my chest until she found a spot and then bit deeply. My head shot back, more lustful moans coming from me, I held her closer, she growled and just bit down deeper, drawing more blood. Seras raked her nails along my ribs to my back to my ass, I fisted her hair and tried to control my urge of fucking her again.

Seras withdrew her fangs, her crimson eyes even darker after taking my blood. She licked her lips and fangs clean of my blood, she then lightly nuzzled the crook my arm while purring. I messed up when I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger because her eyes shot open with another growl and then she threw me across the room. I fell onto my back but before I could even move Seras was here, her mouth encasing over my cock, a shiver ran up my spine surprised by the sudden action. I felt Seras' tongue licking over my shaft, her fangs grazing the skin, I bit my bottom lip and tried to hold back growls, my nails dug into the concrete blocks of the floor.

Seras purred away as she pleasure me again, her hands running along my stomach, abs, and chest, her nails making small nicks. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any better, Seras bit down hard, my fang went through my bottom lip as I let out a long growl. My balls tightened and shot my seeds down her throat but she didn't make any noises this time when it happened, she just kept purring and pleasuring me.

"S-Seras." I moaned, Seras withdrew her fangs and her head bobbed up and down. I thrusted my hips, my cock going down her throat, once more she didn't complain or make any noises, Seras just accepted it and carried on with her task. Should I be worried? Seras...isn't acting like her usual self. The thought left my mind when Seras' tongue licked the tip of my cock, I gritted my teeth and fisted her hair again. Seras' head shot up and she glared at me, a hiss coming from her, I pulled my hands away and stared at her wide eyed. She calmed down but her shadows came to life and tied around my wrists, pulling them over my head so I couldn't use them.

Seras stared at me for another few seconds and then went back to pleasuring me, my head fell back as soon as I felt her warm, wet cavern. I could feel her breath wafting across my cock and it once more sent pleasant shivers down my spine. When I was about to thrust my hips again, Seras once again growled and slammed my hips back down, keeping me in place. I scoffed, when did I become the bitch?

"I do believe that it was my intentions of trying to seduce _you, _Seras." I purred to her. "Remember that Masters come before their fledgings."

**You should know that you are no longer my Master and I no longer care what your intentions were. I have my own plans. **Seras stated, her voice strong and cold though it still held that of a little girl speaking.

"Oh?" I asked.

**Yes, I had drank your blood and I am now a creature of the night. **Seras said.

"And what of your plans?" I asked, Seras gave a small chuckle.

**Seducing you, Sir. **Seras purred, I once more came, my seeds shooting down her throat. Seras raised her head, her eyes looking amused and held a crazy look, her smirk so wide that I saw every sharp tooth in her mouth, she reminded me of myself.

"What happened to my innocent Victoria?" I asked.

"She's dead." Seras purred as she leaned down and then kissed me hard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Short. I am sorry...I just have writers block or something, I can't think straight when writing any of my fics, I hate it when I have that problem. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
